De l'autre côté du mur
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: Le monde magique d'Harry Potter nous parait être incroyable et extraordinaire, car nous ne le vivons pas au quotidien. Et les sorciers, eux, qui découvrent notre monde si "banal", qu'est-ce qu'ils en pensent ? Sont-ils déçus, ou au contraire, nous envient-ils ? C'est la question que se pose les enfants de la famille Weasley en vacances chez les Moldus.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenue, que tu sois une mandragore aguerrie ou une toute nouvelle !**

**Cette histoire sera courte : deux chapitres.**

**Pourquoi une telle fiction ? Un jour, je me suis posée une question suite à un constat : de notre point de vue, la monde d'Harry Potter, avec toute sa magie, nous parait être extraordinaire dans tous les domaines. Pourtant, pour les sorciers, ce monde est leur quotidien, c'est normal, il n'y a aucun mystère puisque c'est _leur_ monde. Mais de leur point de vue à eux, notre monde moldu, qu'est-ce qu'ils en pensent, les sorciers ? Dans les livres, excepté Mr Weasley qui se passionne pour nous, les sorciers semblent peu se soucier de nos habitudes, leur magie complétant ce que nos objets électroniques nous permettent de faire.**

**Mais en 2015, avec notre technologie moderne et tout ce que cela engendre, cela ne pourrait-il pas attirer la convoitise des sorciers ? Surtout chez les plus jeunes ? Car c'est bien connu, ce que l'on n'a pas, on le désire souvent ardemment. Et notre "normalité", notre "banalité", peut être vue sous un jour très différent de la part de ceux pour qui c'est inconnu. Mais cela ne pourrait-il pas effrayer les sorciers aussi ? J'ai tenté d'y répondre via cette fanfic, mais il s'agit bien sûr de mon point de vue, et cela pourrait être différent si vous écrivez sur le même thème.**

**L'histoire**** s'intitule "De l'autre côté du mur", car malgré ces deux mondes qui se côtoient, un mur invisible semble les séparer. De plus, le mur de King's Cross représente bien le passage du monde moldu au monde sorcier et vice-versa.**

**Les Weasley ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Les autres personnages, par contre, sont issus de mon imagination.**

**Bonne lecture ! =D **

* * *

Rose et Hugo n'étaient pas des plus joyeux. Les vacances d'été débutaient à peine et pourtant, leurs parents leur avaient annoncés un programme des plus ennuyeux : passer une semaine chez les cousins d'Hermione, des Moldus. Non pas qu'ils s'entendaient mal avec ces derniers et leurs enfants, mais il y avait longtemps - plusieurs années - que les deux familles ne s'étaient pas rencontrées et la dernière fois que cela avait eu lieu, Rose et Hugo, alors très jeunes, s'étaient profondément ennuyés. Leurs cousins étaient un peu plus grands qu'eux mais ne connaissaient rien à la magie, aussi n'y avait-il pas eu de grandes conversations entre eux ni de réelle complicité.

Les enfants, dès qu'ils avaient été mis au courant, avaient vigoureusement protesté : une semaine, c'était si long ! Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire pendant tout ce temps ? Mais Hermione restait campée sur ses positions, secondée par Ron.

La jeune femme tenait vraiment à revoir sa famille. Enfant unique, petite fille, bien avant sa rentrée à Poudlard, elle passait beaucoup de temps dans la grande demeure familiale de ses grands-parents en compagnie de sa famille, et notamment ses cousins, avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille. Et puis la petite fille avait découvert sa magie en elle, était rentrée dans la célèbre école de magie et au fil du temps, malgré les liens profonds qui les unissait, Hermione s'était éloignée des siens, leurs mondes respectifs étant trop différents. La guerre contre Voldemort n'avait pas arrangé les choses, la sorcière ayant modifié leur mémoire à l'époque pour ne pas qu'ils se souviennent d'elle.

Depuis, Hermione avait rétabli la situation à la normale, mais entre les études supérieures, les boulots, la nouvelle génération qui était née entretemps ainsi que la frontière qui séparait encore et toujours sorciers et moldus, les relations n'avaient jamais pu vraiment se rétablir comme _avant_. Aussi, quand l'un des cousins d'Hermione, Jack, avait lancé une invitation générale à toute la famille pour se réunir à nouveau dans la demeure familiale héritée des grands-parents décédés depuis quelques années déjà, la jeune femme n'avait pas pu refuser.

Ron, face à l'humeur maussade de ses enfants, étaient intervenu. Il fallait bien faire plaisir à maman, qui se donnait tant de mal pour eux au quotidien. Et la famille, c'est sacrée, il ne fallait pas l'ignorer. De plus, les Granger étaient extrêmement gentils. Bon gré mal gré, les enfants se résignèrent à cette semaine, mais il n'était pas des plus joyeux.

\- Bon, demanda Rose, le matin du départ alors que les bagages étaient prêts, on part quand ? Il nous reste assez de poudre de cheminette ?

Hermione sourit.

\- Ma chérie, on n'y va pas par les moyens traditionnels, mais de façon moldue.

\- Hein ? s'exclama Hugo. Mais pourquoi ?

\- La cheminée n'est pas reliée au réseau. Mais le train de la gare près de chez nous va nous déposer directement tout près de notre destination.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi on ne transplane pas ?

\- Par ce qu'on vient nous chercher à la gare car ça leur fait très plaisir de le faire.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, intervint Ron. Prenez vos affaires et mettez-les dans la voiture.

\- D'accord...

Le couple Weasley s'était mis d'accord sur le fait d'utiliser le moins possible la magie une fois là-bas, sauf si cela aidait leurs hôtes. Une semaine de vacances pures, sans tracas.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence quasiment religieux, malgré les vaines tentatives de la part des parents pour entamer une conversation. Les enfants restaient obstinément boudeurs.

Pourtant, quand Ron gara la voiture, les petits relevèrent la tête, impressionnés. Comme nombre d'enfants sorciers, ils restaient entre eux dans leur monde et ne cherchaient pas à approfondir leurs maigres connaissances de cet univers si proche et pourtant si lointain. Pas qu'ils ne dénigraient les moldus, loin de là, mais il ne leur était d'aucune utilité aussi n'y avaient-ils jamais pensé.

Ce fut pour cela que l'architecture particulière moldue de la gare et le train très moderne dans lequel ils montèrent les impressionnèrent, contrairement à leurs parents, Hermione venant de là et Ron, à force de côtoyer sa femme, son père et Harry, en avait appris beaucoup.

La petite famille s'installa dans un carré. Rose et Hugo lurent chacun un livre mais leur attention fut attirée par un groupe d'enfants en face d'eux. Ils s'exclamaient bruyamment autour d'une petite boite que tenait l'un d'eux. Non, ce n'était pas une boite, mais quelque chose d'aussi grand qu'une main et assez plat. L'enfant qui le tenait touchait régulièrement l'objet mystérieux, ce qui amenait ses amis à pousser de petits cris ravis ou déçut. Cet étrange manège dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'à un arrêt, où les enfants descendirent. Ron et Hermione avaient froncés des sourcils pendant tout ce temps, n'aimant pas être dérangés. Mais Rose et Hugo restaient perplexes. Quel était donc cet objet ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Leur incompréhension face à l'inconnu s'accentua via une personne qui s'installa sur les places nouvellement libres avec quelque chose d'étrange sur la tête : une sorte de cache-oreilles mais en dur qui produisaient un son étrange et continu, sans que cela n'embête pas la personne. Le son, c'était de la musique ! De la musique qui avait un rythme différent de ce que qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'entendre. Les petits Weasley s'échangèrent un regard ahuri : la personne était moldue, et pourtant l'objet non magique était capable de passer de la musique très facilement ! Deux autres personnes s'installèrent juste à côté et parlèrent joyeusement. Des phrases leurs parvinrent, sans qu'ils ne puissent saisir le sens des mots.

\- ...mais je suis persuadé que Twitter dépassera Facebook en nombre d'utilisateurs.

\- Peuh ! De toute façon, tu me connais, les réseaux sociaux, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Quand je me connecte à internet, je vais sur ma boite mail, YouTube ou FanFiction. Le reste ne n'intéresse pas !

\- A propos de YouTube, tu as vu le lien que je t'ai envoyé hier via SMS ?

\- La vidéo du Nostalgia Critic sur La reine des neiges 2 ? **(1)**

\- Oui ! Disney nous épatera toujours !

Et il en fut ainsi pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que les Weasley arrivent enfin à destination. Le frère comme la sœur se rendirent compte que les Moldus, qu'ils pensaient en retard dans plein de domaines à cause de la non utilisation de la magie et de l'ignorance de l'existence des sorciers, comblaient ce manque invisible à leurs yeux par d'autres choses, que _eux_ ignoraient totalement ! Ils se sentaient démunis face à ce manque d'information. Qu'allaient en penser leurs cousins ?

Comme prévu, Jack, le cousin germain d'Hermione et Amy, une autre cousine, les attendaient. Après les embrassades chaleureuses, les bagages comme les Weasley furent répartis dans les deux voitures. Le couple accompagna Jack, tandis que les enfants montèrent en compagnie d'Amy, qui leur posa des questions.

\- Alors, vous avez fait bon voyage ?

\- Oui, ça va. Mais c'est quoi cette musique ?

Amy avait allumé la radio. Si Rose et Hugo connaissaient les voitures, la leur était très simple et utilisée que de temps en temps. Et il n'y avait pas de radio.

\- Oh, il s'agit d'une vielle chanson ! _I Want to Break Free _de Queen. Vous ne connaissez pas ?

\- Non. On peut écouter ? On n'est pas habitué à entendre ça.

\- Pas de problème !

Amy mit le son un peu plus fort et sourit devant l'air guilleret des petits. Elle, comme Jack et les autres, voulait tout faire pour que cette semaine de vacances se passent merveilleusement bien. Eux et leurs propres enfants étaient parfaitement au courant de la nature particulière des Weasley et savaient d'avance que les différences allaient parfois êtres gênantes, mais ils restaient une famille et personne n'étaient mis de côté pour cela.

En arrivant à la grande demeure, Rose et Hugo fredonnaient l'air entendu. Finalement, les Moldus avaient du goût.

Mais dès que les autres vinrent à leur rencontre dans l'entrée, la sœur et le frère eurent à nouveau la sensation que ce monde leur était inconnu. Tous deux étaient âgés de dix et huit ans. Ils n''étaient plus des bébés, mais les enfants des trois cousins d'Hermione (Jack, Amy et Dick) étaient tous plus âgés : entre douze et dix-sept ans à l'exception du bébé de Dick, Andrew.

Il y avait Lola, la plus âgée, la fille de Jack, qui rêvait de devenir styliste et s'entrer dans une prestigieuse école de design à Londres. Ambitieuse, elle pouvait passer des heures à travailler durement sûr un projet seule dans son coin sans parler à quiconque. Venaient ensuite les jumeaux d'Amy, Phil et Kate, quinze ans. Lui était attiré par le sport et en pratiquait régulièrement. Il aimerait bien faire carrière dans ce domaine, surtout qu'il était déjà un excellent nageur. Kate, elle, était plutôt rêveuse et discrète et on l'apercevait plutôt en train de lire un livre plutôt que de se mélanger aux autres. Enfin venait Steve, le petit frère de Lola, joueur, farceur, rigoleur. Toujours de bonne humeur, il était capable de raconter les blagues les plus nulles qui existent.

Les enfants, préparés depuis belle lurette par leurs parents, étaient décidés à bien accueillir les Weasley. Dès que Rose et Hugo furent installés dans leurs chambres, les quatre autres vinrent les rejoindre.

\- Ce soir, il y a le dernier Star Wars qui passe à la télé ! leur annonça Phil. Vous voulez le regarder avec nous ?

\- Euh... On ne connait pas Starwarce.

\- C'est vrai ? s'horrifia Steve. Mais c'est horrible ! Cette saga est trop bien ! Encore mieux que le Seigneur des anneaux !

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, le contrecarra Lola. Mais tu sais, tout le monde à ses goûts. Mais je ne suis pas partiale dans cette affaire : j'ai croqué tous les costumes du SDA et du Hobbit sur mes cahiers, donc je connais mieux. Tu en penses quoi Kate ?

\- Oh moi, les films... Je préfère lire les romans d'Agatha Christie ou lire des mangas...

Hugo voulut expliquer qu'il voulait bien découvrir ce que c'était que cette guerre étoilée, mais honteux, il n'osait pas le faire. Rose, qui pourtant était déjà reconnue comme étant une fille très intelligente, se sentait bien trop en retard, ce qui l'énervait un peu. Les cousins tentèrent de les amadouer à les faire parler avec eux, mais rien ne semblait faire sortir les Weasley de leur étrange mutisme.

Les autres s'en rendirent compte, aussi, au bout d'un moment, ils arrêtèrent d'essayer et partirent dans leur coin, laissant la fratrie toute seule. Cette dernière n'osait pas bouger et restèrent entre eux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, on frappa à la porte et Hermione entra.

\- Les enfants, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec les autres ?

Rose et Hugo expliquèrent leur situation. Mais plutôt que de voir leur mère compatir, elle s'énerva.

\- Et vous vous étonnez du résultat ? Depuis que vous êtes petits, à chaque fois que j'ai tenté de vous parler de ce monde où je suis issue, vous vous êtes fermés en affirmant que cela ne vous intéressait pas. Vous vous êtes contenté de ce que vous aviez déjà sans jamais chercher à découvrir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté du mur, derrière votre propre maison. Vos cousins font des efforts pour vous accepter tels que vous êtes, à bien s'entendre avec vous, mais vous refuse de vous ouvrir à eux. Je ne vais pas vous obliger à vous fréquenter, mais j'espère que vous n'allez pas rester enfermés tous seuls dans cette chambre bêtement pendant tout le reste des vacances.

Et Hermione s'en alla, laissant ses enfants réfléchir à ses paroles.

* * *

**(1) Cette vidéo existe vraiment et elle est excellente. Mais pour ceux qui connaissent déjà le NC, ce n'est pas surprenant. ^^ Voici le lien de cette vidéo : **watch?v=SHjkYp6-7ms**. **

* * *

**Review ? :3 Je vous fais un câlin en échange :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ou bonsoir, ô chères mandragores ! **

**Je voudrais commencer par vous remercier pour votre enthousiasme envers le premier chapitre. Vous êtes adorables ! **

**Elisendre : Merci ! J'espère que ta curiosité va être satisfaite.**

**Bambounette : Merci ^^**

**Comme prévu, voici la suite et la fin de cette courte fanfic.**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Rose et Hugo sortirent de leur chambre quand ils furent appelés pour le repas du soir. Alléchés par l'odeur des côtes de porc et du gratin de pommes de terre, ils s'installèrent à table. Néanmoins, leur gêne vis-à-vis de leurs cousins se fit vite ressentir malgré eux.

Beaucoup d'éléments dans cette salle à manger contribuèrent à leur rappeler leur méconnaissance du monde moldu : la télé au fond de la pièce, le téléphone mural, les vieilles lampes électriques, un appareil photo dernier cri qui traînait sur une table basse devant la télé, les téléphones portables qui sortaient des poches de certains membres de la famille, même les appareils électroménagers visibles depuis la cuisine... Si pour les Moldu tout cela était parfaitement normal, ainsi que pour Hermione et aussi Ron qui avait eu la curiosité de poser des questions pour connaitre le rôle exacte de tel ou tel appareil, les enfants Weasley se sentaient étrangers dans ce monde, étrangers au sein de leur propre famille.

Ils restèrent silencieux, les yeux rivés sur leurs assiettes, répondant timidement et par monosyllabes aux questions qu'on leur posait. Sentant le malaise ambiant, les adultes s'échangèrent un coup d'œil et décidèrent de mettre en application un plan œuvré entre eux juste avant le repas.

\- Oh ! Je crois que le dessert n'est pas près du tout ! s'exclama Jack.

\- Vraiment ? Alors il faut que je voie ça ! s'écrièrent Amy et son mari Shaun.

\- Tu vas avoir besoin de mon aide ! intervint Dick, sous le sourire de sa femme Shirley.

\- Nous aussi on vient, nous savons cuisiner de délicieux desserts, intervinrent Ron et Hermione, complètements hilares.

Tous les adultes se levèrent en même temps et se précipitèrent comme des gamins dans la cuisine, tous sous l'emprise d'un fou rire incontrôlable que même la porte fermée - avec un alohomora pour éviter qu'un enfant n'entre - ne réussit à atténuer. Les six cousins se regardèrent, tous étonnés. Les adultes... Ils avaient beau essayer de les comprendre, les grandes personnes demeuraient un mystère à leurs yeux.

\- Bon, on fait quoi ? demanda Kate.

\- Vu la réaction de nos chers géniteurs, on ne risque pas de les revoir de sitôt..., commenta Phil.

\- Et puis Star Wars ne débute que dans une heure ! se lamenta Steve.

\- Si vous voulez via ma tablette on peut en attendant regarder un nouvel épisode de Docteur Who ? demanda Lola.

Les autres hochèrent la tête puis regardèrent Hugo et Rose pour connaître leur avis. Mais leur air perdu leur rappela que leur culture était différente de la leur.

La si timide Kate osa faire le premier pas.

\- Vous voulez qu'on vous explique l'histoire ?

\- Oui, réussit à répondre Hugo.

Steve sauta sur l'occasion et se fit un devoir de leur expliquer, parfois repris et corrigé par Phil. Lola leur montra le premier épisode via sa tablette. Les jeunes sorciers étaient impressionnés. Même s'il leur fallu des explications supplémentaires, ils apprécièrent ce qu'ils virent. Jamais dans leur monde il existait quelque chose comme ça. C'était à leurs yeux tout simplement magique...

Rose posa alors une question qui la taraudait depuis un moment.

\- Vous connaissez bien le groupe Queen ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Avec Hugo, on a entendu une chanson à eux quand Amy nous conduisait ici et j'ai aimé et j'aimerais écouter d'autres chansons.

\- Moi aussi !

Phil leur passa son lecteur mp3. Ravie, la petite fratrie écouta _The show must go on_, _We are the champions_ ou encore _Who wants to live forever_. Ils adorèrent malgré leur jeune âge.

\- Vous écoutez quoi d'autres, comme chansons ?

S'ensuivit un long débat, car les goûts musicaux des quatre adolescents différaient. Cependant, les Weasley écoutèrent de tout. Comment avaient-ils pu ignorer que ce qu'ils entendaient pendant autant d'années ? Même si Rose n'aima pas Eminen, découvrir le rap comme bon nombre d'autres styles musicaux la rendirent totalement euphorique, sentiment partagé par son frère.

Curieux, ils demandèrent quelles étaient leurs passions. On leur expliqua longuement tout ce qu'ils aimaient. Lola parlait de la mode comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieil ami à elle. Quand on l'écoutait s'exprimer, on pouvait visualiser le vêtement décrit tant elle décrivait avec chaleur et précision. Phil leur raconta ses expériences dans les bassins et comment il voyait l'avenir - le sien notamment - des futurs champions de la natation. Il avait beaucoup d'espoir. Kate leur décrivit quelques récits des derniers livres qu'elle avait lus, c'est à dire beaucoup, car elle en lisait énormément et jusqu'à six en même temps. Steve leur montra des vidéos ou sites spécialisés dans l'humour et qu'il regardait régulièrement.

Tout le monde était tellement excités que personne ne se rendit compte que les adultes étaient passés devant eux pour monter se coucher ni qu'Andrew pleura à un moment donné.

Ce ne fut uniquement que lorsque les cousins demandèrent...

\- Vous pouvez nous décrire le monde magique ?

...que tous ressentirent de la fatigue. Avec raison : il était huit heures du matin.

\- Déjà ?!

Ils avaient encore du mal à y croire.

\- Mais du coup c'est foutu pour le film ! s'horrifia le pauvre Steve, ce qui fit bien rire les autres.

Le temps était passé si vite qu'ils ne s'en étaient même pas rendu compte. Une nuit blanche d'écoulée. L'un d'eux se mit à bailler. Ça ne rata pas, cela déclencha une vague générale de bâillements.

\- On vous répondra demain matin, enfin plus tard, leur promit Rose.

\- Ok...

Tout le monde alla se coucher, alors même que les plus matinaux des adultes commençaient à se lever. Jack leur avoua qu'en les voyant ainsi discuter tous ensemble, ils n'avaient pas osé les déranger, même pour manger le dessert - dessert qui les attendait toujours dans la cuisine d'ailleurs. L'explication ne fut pas vraiment écoutée de la part des jeunes, qui ne pensaient qu'à une chose : "lit-coussin-dodo-ettoutçatrèstrèsvite !".

Ils étaient tellement décalés qu'ils ne se réveillèrent qu'en début de soirée. Mais les aînés n'avaient pas pour autant oublié que les cadets devaient leur parler du monde secret de la sorcellerie.

Cependant, Rose comme Hugo ne voyaient pas quoi raconter exactement. Tout risquait d'être long et ennuyant. Rien serait mal vu et impoli. Poudlard leur était encore inconnu aussi ne se voyaient-ils pas tenter de leur expliquer quoi que ce soit dans ce domaine-là. Même la pratique de la magie ne leur était pas familière, vu qu'ils ne possédaient même pas de baguette magique.

Alors que dire ? Ça semblait facile comme ça, mais quand ce monde fait partie de votre quotidien, comment le décrire au mieux sans omettre la moindre information tout en restant intéressant ?

Il était bientôt dix-huit heures, et en guise de petit-déjeuner, tous prirent du fondant chocolat-framboise, le fameux dessert de la veille. Steve, s'il était toujours déçut de ne pas avoir pu voir son film adoré, se concentra sur l'autre objectif actuel de sa vie.

\- Vous ne me changez pas en crapaud si je vous demande de nous montrer un tour de magie ?

\- On ne connait pas de formule magique, avoua Hugo.

\- Comment ça se fait ? questionna Lola, très surprise.

\- Pour ça il faut entrer dans l'école de sorcellerie. Et cela a lieu l'année de nos onze ans, expliqua Rose.

\- Mais tu vas avoir onze ans le mois prochain **(1)** ! s'exclama Phil. Tu vas pouvoir y entrer alors ?

\- Oui ! s'enthousiasma la petite fille. J'ai vraiment hâte !

\- Mais alors, ça veut dire que vous ne pratiquez pas la magie actuellement ? voulut savoir Kate.

\- Moi non, répondit Hugo. Elle n'est pas encore apparue chez moi. Par contre Rose sait faire des trucs.

\- Oh ! Si peu ! rougit l'intéressée.

Mais les autres la regardaient avec des regards avides, alors Rose s'exécuta. Devant les yeux ébahis des cousins non habitués à ce genre de tours, l'assiette vide de la fillette se souleva dans l'air, tourna sur elle-même puis se reposa doucement.

\- Alors là, je suis impressionné ! s'écria Phil. Tu es capable de faire autre chose ?

\- Je peux faire exploser des objets quand je suis en colère ou faire trembler des meubles au toucher, mais ce n'est pas grand chose...

\- Oh si je pouvais faire tout ça ! rêvassa Steve. Comme ça, je pourrais faire des blagues aux profs !

\- On n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie pour de telles choses, c'est très réglementé. Et dès qu'on entre en possession d'une baguette magique, on est considéré comme responsable. Si on commet une bêtise ou qu'on transgresse les lois, on est aussitôt puni.

\- Mais quand même...

\- Il y a des objets magiques ? s'intéressa Lola. Du genre des stylos qui écrivent pour toi ou des feutres qui changent de couleurs toutes les minutes ?

Devenant de plus en plus à l'aise au fil des questions, Rose et Hugo répondirent avec joie aux multiples demandes. Les jeunes sorciers se rendirent compte que leurs cousins étaient réellement émerveillés par ce qu'ils apprenaient comme révélations, tout comme eux l'avaient été la veille avec leurs propres découvertes. Toutes ces petites choses qu'ils avaient jugés de banal, ils les revoyaient d'un œil nouveau à présent. La chocogrenouille, par exemple, qu'ils connaissaient si bien, en découvrant les regards alléchés des cousins, leur donnèrent également l'envie d'en goûter une à nouveau et de la savourer. **(2) **

Chaque monde méconnu était vu comme extraordinaire du point de vue de l'autre. Lola, Phil, Kate et Steve retombaient en enfance et s'imaginaient des tas de choses rendues possibles grâces aux possibilités que la magie semblaient offrir. De leur côté, les Weasley étaient envieux de la technologie qui comblait ce que la magie ne pouvait offrir aux Moldus et qui même semblait dépasser ce stade.

Au final, tous étaient envieux des autres et ne cherchèrent pas à se le cacher. Néanmoins, leur mode de vie ne leur faisait pas regretter d'appartenir à leur propre monde : la mode n'était pas aussi considérée chez les sorciers, et puis Lola ne se voyait pas dessiner uniquement que des robes. Phil refusait un monde où la natation ne serait pas aussi valorisée que le Quidditch. Kate préférait continuer à imaginer plutôt que de tout connaitre et être privée de son imagination chérie. Quant à Steve, savoir que de toute manière il en pourrait jamais rivaliser avec les farces et attrapes des Weasley, il ne chercha pas à faire carrière dedans. Et pour ce qu'il en était de Rose et Hugo, même si la technologie leur faisait terriblement envie, pour rien au monde ils n'auraient abandonné leur magie pour ça.

Mais cela n'empêcha que désormais, les cousins étaient très complices comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Et magie ou pas, quand les adultes les appelèrent pour aller faire un petit tour de barque sur le grand lac qui bordait la propriété, tout le monde accepta de bon cœur et se précipita au-dehors pour avoir les meilleures barques...

* * *

**(1) N'ayant pas pu trouver la date de naissance de Rose, qui n'a apparemment jamais été communiquée par J. K. Rowling, j'ai donc tout simplement inventé le fait que Rose soit née durant l'été. Si quelqu'un connait la date de naissance, qu'il n'hésite pas à me le dire.**

**(2) Pour en avoir mangé une après une virée aux Studios Harry Potter, je confirme, c'est délicieux ! Comme les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue (pour celles qui sont bonnes) et la Bièraubeurre ! Par contre, ne me demandez pas pour les autres sucreries, je ne les ai pas goûtées, même si elles avaient l'air délicieuses (mais fallait les acheter et c'était cher (comme pour tout le reste d'ailleurs) donc je me suis concentrée sur celles décrites).**

* * *

**Voili voilu !**

**J'espère**** que ça vous avez aimé. ^^**

**Encore, une fois, ce n'est que mon point de vue, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être d'accord avec lui.**

**Peut-être que par la suite, j'écrirai d'autres fanfics sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Mais pour le moment, je préfère me concentrer sur mes fics déjà en cours :D**


End file.
